Fröhliche Weihnachten
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Haviam se conhecido brincando naqueles dias frios, poucos dias antes do Natal, e nem imaginavam como deixariam ou continuariam fazendo parte da vida uns dos outros. *Yaoi. AU. 1x2. 3x4. Entre outros.*


_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing não me pertence. Eu escrevo com seus personagens por puro e mórbido prazer. Sem fins lucrativos.

_**N/A:**_ Essa é a fic q eu fiz para o Natal de 2003... Mas, como o Webfanfics deu pau, não cheguei a fazer o epílogo. Então vou postar aqui também, pra que quem a acompanhou lá no WF possa ver a conclusão, e quem não chegou a ler antes possa fazê-lo agora... e.e'

_**N/A2:**_ Yaoi. AU. 1x2. 3x4. Entre outros.

_**Agradecimentos:**_ _Rairaku_, minha beta, que em verdade não betou todos os capítulos por causa do esquema que fiz na época – de postar um capítulo por dia até fechar no Natal. E a todos que já leram essa fic. n.n

* * *

_Eu me levanto só na escuridão_  
_O inverno de minha vida veio tão rápido_  
_Recordações voltam para minha infância_  
_A dias que ainda recordo..._  
**_Stratovarius – Forever_**

**Fröhliche Weihnachten**

Parte I

_- Olhe para mim... Você pode me ouvir?_

_- Pare de importuná-lo..._

_- Olhe para mim... _

_**xxXxx**_

Os flocos brancos pararam de cair naquele dia frio de inverno, os jardins cobertos por grossa camada de neve reluziam em triste aspecto enquanto diversas pessoas, devidamente agasalhadas, começavam a sair de suas casas deixando rastros por onde passavam.

- Parou de nevar! – exclamou em pé no sofá observando através das janelas da sala. – _Okaa-san_! - chamou entrando correndo na cozinha. – _Okaa-san_, posso sair agora?

Virando o pescoço, a mulher deparou-se com o rostinho ansioso da filha; os grandes olhos azuis brilhavam em expectativa e ela sorria animada.

- Claro, mas termine seu chocolate quente primeiro. – Observou a menina pegar o copo apressadamente, e então virou-se para o garoto sentado à mesa. – E você, vai com ela?

- Vou... – respondeu, admirando a rapidez dela em esvaziar o copo.

- Vamos! Vamos logo! – a pequena puxou-o pelo braço, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Hilde, pra que a pressa?

- Cuidado, crianças! – a mãe ainda disse, vendo-os pegar os patins. Levantou-se e foi até a porta para dar uma última orientação. – Cuide da sua irmã!

- TÁ! – gritou, atravessando o jardim puxado pela garota.

- Quatre e Sally já devem estar no lago! – supôs Hilde, sorrindo e piscando para o garoto um pouco mais alto que ela. Ele sorriu em concordância.

_**xxXxx**_

_- O que você quer neste Natal? – indagou com um sorriso amável._

_- Nada... – ele murmurou em resposta._

_- Como assim "nada"?_

_- Só o que eu queria é que papai estivesse aqui... E isso nunca mais vai acontecer..._

_Uma sombra de dor passou pelos olhos dela._

_- Ah, querido... – mas precisava ser forte. – Não fique assim, mamãe está aqui com você..._

_**xxXxx**_

- Hey! HILDE! – acenou, vendo-a deslizar pelo lago congelado, olhando para todos os lados.

- Ah, Sally! – acenou de volta. - Eles estão ali, _nii-chan_! – apontou, patinando na direção dos amigos.

- Oi, Heero! Oi, Hilde! – o menino loirinho cumprimentou.

- Hah, Quatre! – disse notando que os amigos não estavam sozinhos. – Quem são eles?

- Meu nome é Wufei! – apressou-se o chinesinho.

- Eu sou Hilde! Ah! Esse é o Heero, meu irmão! E vocês?

O garoto de olhos verdes apresentou-se como Trowa, a menina loira chamava Dorothy, e o menino com um rabo de cavalo que lhe chegava até metade das costas era Duo. Logo brincavam e conversavam como se houvessem se conhecido há muito tempo, na alegria simples da infância.

_**xxXxx**_

_Um abraço consolador o envolveu docemente, podia sentir as lágrimas cristalinas caindo-lhe nos ombros, elas não eram estranhas ou sem motivo, lágrimas idênticas rolavam por suas faces também._

_**xxXxx**_

- Quantos anos vocês tem, Heero? – perguntou Duo curioso. Distraído, escorregou e caiu sentado no gelo. - Aaii, ai, ai!

O garotinho japonês piscou surpreso, os outros começaram a rir.

- Nhaa... Calem a boca! – tentou se levantar, desajeitado, e não obteve muito sucesso.

Heero estendeu-lhe as mãos, sorrindo Duo aceitou a ajuda e, ao ficar novamente em pé, deu-lhe um beijinho no rosto.

O menino de cabelos curtos olhou pra ele confuso e perguntou o motivo daquilo.

- Eu sempre agradeço assim, to acostumado desde... Desde muito tempo! – respondeu Duo, ainda sorrindo.

- Isso é verdade! – afirmou Sally. – Outro dia eu o ajudei na escola e ele também me deu um beijo! Aí, ficaram falando que a gente tava namorando, por que vocês não dizem isso deles também?

- Porque eles são meninos... E menino só namora menina... É... Não outro menino...! – explicou Wufei, se enrolando um pouco no raciocínio.

- Por quê? – Quatre indagou.

- Ah, não sei direito, mas sempre vi mulher namorar homem... E meu pai diz que é o certo!

- Mas tem homem que namora homem... – Dorothy lembrou.

- Hum... Ah, sei lá! – deu de ombros. – Não sei por que namorar essas meninas chatas, eu não vou fazer isso! – e continuou patinando.

- Vai sim, quando crescer, como todos os "adúlteros"!

- _Adultos_, Duo! Adultos! – corrigiu Sally, ignorava o sentido da palavra adúltero, mas sabia que não era o que o garoto estava tentando dizer. – Hahah.

- É, isso aí mesmo... Ah! Você ainda não me disse quantos anos vocês têm, Heero!

- Tenho oito, e ela seis. – respondeu apontando para si mesmo e em seguida para Hilde.

- Não! Eu tenho quase sete! – replicou emburrada, levantando as mãos dobrando três dedos e deixando os outros esticados.

- Hahah, eu já tenho sete! – Duo disse orgulhoso, patinando para perto do garoto de olhos azuis cobalto.

- Mas eu sou a mais velha! – Sally interrompeu. – Tenho dez anos!

Heero apontou duas crianças conversando e patinando até eles.

- Aí vem a Relena.

Duo olhou para ele interrogativamente.

- É aquela ali... – Heero continuou - Com cabelos até os ombros.

- É minha prima. – Dorothy informou.

- Ela é muito chata... – Wufei fez uma careta. - Todas as meninas são chatas!

- Mentira, os meninos que são chatos! – gritou Hilde e uma pequena discussão começou.

- OOOOLÁÁÁÁ! – chegou Relena, um 'olá' coletivo ecoou. – Olhem! Olhem! Ganhei patins novos! Lindos, né? – Ninguém respondeu, mas ela não se abalou e continuou falando animada: – Tava pensando nos presentes de Natal! Vocês já sabem o que vão pedir pro Papai Noel?

- Não... – fizeram Hilde e Quatre pensativos.

- Que bobagem. Papai Noel não existe. – declarou o pequeno Heero, convicto.

O espanto e a descrença se estamparam em quase todos os rostinhos, com exceção de Trowa, Sally e Duo.

- Existe sim! – os outros exclamaram, meio incertos.

- É claro que ele existe! Ele dá presentes pra gente todo Natal, é só se comportar bem no ano todo! – irritou-se Relena.

- Não existe. – Trowa concordou com Heero, mesmo vendo o garotinho loiro começar a soluçar.

- Minha mamãe disse... – começou Duo, franzindo as sobrancelhas tentando se lembrar direito como eram as palavras. – ...que não existe mesmo, contam isso pras crianças mas é só folclore. E ela não acha muito certo porque... Ah, porque as pessoas falam em Papai Noel e dão presentes umas pra outras, mas o Natal é o aniversário do filho de Deus, e o povo não dá a atenção que ele merece... Algo assim... – concluiu pensativo, revirando os olhinhos de cor rara, violeta.

_**xxXxx**_

_- Ah... Eu... – sentia-se assustado com tudo, havia sido tão rápido. Mas estava mais preocupado com ele._

_- ...Duo... Deus existe mesmo? ...Então por que isso está acontecendo?_

_**xxXxx**_

Alguns ficaram ainda desconfiados, outros curiosos, e os que já sabiam balançaram a cabeça concordando.

- Não, não, não! – Relena exclamou, mais nervosa. – Eu vou perguntar pro meu irmão! – e saiu patinando com os olhos marejados.

- Me espera! – pediu Dorothy patinando atrás dela.

- Nah, como ela é chata e barulhenta! – Duo agitou os braços. – Com Papai Noel ou sem, a gente sempre ganha presentes mesmo! – ele riu e puxou Heero com um dos braços e Wufei com o outro.

Vários risos animados ecoaram entre as pessoas que patinavam no lago congelado, distraindo-se, aquelas crianças se divertiam passando por elas, haviam se conhecido brincando naqueles dias frios, poucos dias antes da tão falada data, e nem imaginavam como deixariam ou continuariam fazendo parte da vida umas das outras.

_**xxXxx**_

_- Ei... eu ainda estou aqui! Com você!_

_- A única pessoa que já me disse isso antes, está morta agora..._

_

* * *

_

Vagamente começou a sentir o ar frio no rosto, as cobertas aquecendo o corpo, o contato da pele macia de um braço sobre seu abdômen e uma perna ousada entre as suas, percebeu um agradável aroma de jasmins, o ruído da neve batendo na janela... Abriu os olhos, piscou e adaptou as esferas azuis cobalto à pouca escuridão do quarto. Acordado. Havia acordado. Mas a sensação atordoante e agitada dos sonhos, entremeados a pesadelos, ainda permanecia.

- Hmm... – o murmúrio veio de baixo das cobertas. – Acordou, Heero? – Moveu a mão sobre o tórax dele e descobriu a cabeça para ver-lhe a face. – Você parece tenso ultimamente...

- Hn. – O rapaz afastou-lhe os fios longos que caiam desalinhados sobre o rosto e o peito, mas não se prendeu aos olhos que o questionavam.

- O ano está acabando... É isso...?

Semicerrando os olhos ele falou numa voz muito baixa e fria:

- Prefiro não falar nessas coisas, Dorothy.

_**xxXxx**_

_- Você pode me ouvir...?_

_**xxXxx**_

O dia mal começara, e todos na cidade já estavam empenhados em enfeitar suas casas e lojas para as festividades de fim do ano. _"Estupidez."_ Ele pensou caminhando pelas ruas frias.

Lembrou-se do sonho que tivera, sua infância com seus amigos em um dia de fim de ano também. Vira a si mesmo patinando em um lago congelado com outras crianças, discutindo sobre a suposta existência do Papai Noel.

"_Ei... Eu ainda estou aqui! Com você!"_

A frase passou-lhe pela mente, lembrando-o que não estivera apenas sonhando. Como uma lâmina, pesadelos cortaram seu sonho, não faziam muito sentido, mas sabia que tinham haver com o que acontecera depois do acidente.

Agitou a cabeça afastando as lembranças, deslizando uma das mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados.

- Heero! – uma voz feminina o chamou.

Levantou o olhar e viu, mais à frente, uma jovem parada perto de uma lanchonete sorrindo.

- Bom dia! Faz dias que não te vejo, aonde vai?

- Só estou dando uma volta, Catherine. – Respondeu sério, aproximando-se dela.

- Ah... – o sorriso dela se ampliou. – Não tive tempo de tomar café em casa, quer entrar comigo? – notou ele dar de ombros e a seguir. – O que vai fazer nessas férias?

- Nada.

- Eu também acho que não vou fazer nada, meu irmão viajou com Quatre para Paris! Estou só aqui. – Riu, escolhendo o suco que iria pedir.

- Trowa já havia me dito isso.

Catherine terminou de fazer seu pedido e tornou a falar.

- Mesmo? Achei que não, quase ninguém sabe que eles estão namorando! Surpreendente, não?

- Hn. – Limitou-se a fazer, dizendo em seguida que não pediria nada.

- E você? Ainda está com a Dorothy? – perguntou, um pouco ansiosa.

Heero inclinou a cabeça em afirmativa.

Catherine piscou surpresa e se sentiu decepcionada.

- Estão namorando?

- Não. – retorquiu secamente e ela quase se arrependeu por perguntar.

- Ah, achei que estavam, vocês estão saindo faz tempo, né? Você não costumava sair com uma garota por muito tempo, por isso pensei que se gostavam... – disse, desviando o olhar dele e sorvendo um pouco do suco.

- É só sexo. – Heero falou simplesmente, ignorando a garota, que engasgou e começou a tossir. – Não saio com alguém com intenções sentimentais.

Catherine o fitou, pasma. Não pela ultima afirmação, afinal aquilo ela já sabia.

- E ela sabe disso? – Heero afirmou balançando a cabeça. – Hmm... Se é só por isso, por que só fica com ela ao invés de sair com várias garotas? – inquiriu voltando a sorrir.

- Saio com outras garotas também. Quando não estou com ninguém fico com ela de novo. Não temos um relacionamento, Dorothy não reclama. – Heero respondeu em seu tom frio, desprezando a situação.

- Então... – fez ela, tocando-lhe o rosto com as mãos. – Ninguém vai reclamar disso, né? – perguntou maliciosa e o beijou.

Heero não protestou. Não lhe importava que fosse Catherine, Dorothy ou qualquer outra. Não procurava uma pessoa para amar ou algo assim, eram apenas distrações.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
